


Thousands of Miles Apart

by T00RUS



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T00RUS/pseuds/T00RUS
Summary: 3052.8 miles...that's how far away Iwaizumi and Oikawa are from each other. But they don't let the distance come between their love for each other.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 59





	Thousands of Miles Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I'm finally done writing this after a couple of failed attempts just because it didn't save? Partially my fault, I think. This one's really cute and I'm kinda proud of it. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it! ♡

Normally, long distance relationships don't really work and if ever it does, it doesn't really last long. Especially when the two of you are on the opposite sides of the world, literally an ocean between you. 

The couple have known each other for more than a decade, it's basically your typical and cliché friends to lovers type of relationship. Iwaizumi and Oikawa grew up with each other, physically and emotionally. Through thick and thin, smooth pavements and rocky roads, they stood side by side through it all. 

Unfortunately, this is the first time they've been apart, ever since they were childhood friends, they have been inseparable. Way before they started their romantic relationship, everyone else already assumed they were dating. I mean, do friends really look at you like you're the only person in the world? Exactly, no. 

Instead of pursuing his volleyball career, Iwaizumi decided to attend a University in California where he's trying to earn a degree in Sports Science. Meanwhile, Oikawa flew to Argentina to train and become and professional volleyball player. The pair supported each other's decisions and vowed to achieve their dreams together.

California and Argentias has a four hour time gap. 

So naturally, it's quite hard to find the right timing to catch up with each other. When Oikawa's not busy with his trainings, Iwaizumi is still in his classes or is busy finishing all his academic workload. And when Iwaizumi has free time, Oikawa is working his ass off in court. 

In the end, they just call each other every night...or well, midnight or early morning.

Iwaizumi decided to call Oikawa at eleven in the evening since he just finished writing a paper an hour ago. 

"Yahoo, Iwa-chan! You finally called, yay! I've been waiting for you, y'know? Gosh, do I miss you so much!"

Just by hearing his boyfriend's goofy voice, all the weariness that Iwaizumi was feeling melted away. He feels at ease again, now that he has Oikawa's presence.

"Sorry for calling you so late, shittykawa. What time is it there? Three? Aren't you sleepy? Your voice sounds tired too..have you been getting enough rest lately?"

Oikawa laughs sheepishly as he checks the time in his phone. 

"Yep, it's three in the morning here. Aw, is Iwa-chan concerned? That's so adorable!"

Even though he can't see him, Oikawa could feel his boyfriend rolling his eyes from the other line. 

"Damn right I am. You should sleep soon, shittykawa. You know we can always call again tomorrow."

"Nah, I'm fine, Iwa-chan. I took a nap earlier so I kinda feel energized right now. I just wanna talk to you for now, please, Iwa-chan. Pretty please, I miss talking to you. I miss you so, so, so much!"

A soft, tender chuckle came from Iwaizumi as he hugged the pillow next to him with his right arm. His phone laid on his chest and the speaker is on. 

"Your voice is really cute when it's like that, y'know. How's training?"

"It's doing really good so far! Though the language barrier is not helping that much...but my English skills are improving, Iwa-chan!"

"I'm proud of you and I'm happy to hear that. Keep it up, shittykawa."

"So anywho, how about ya, Iwa-chan? How's Cali? Are you going to parties and meeting hot people?"

Iwaizumi laughed, he's betting that Oikawa's pouting right now as they speak. 

"California's really great, I love the sunny weather here and I can wear tank tops most of the time which is great. Parties? Mmm..I've been to a few but we both know that I'm not a party person. And as for meeting hot people? I don't know about that. And besides, I already have someone else."

"Ooh, tank tops huh? Now that is a sight that I miss seeing. And who is this person you already have, huh, Iwa-chan? What's their name?"

"Just this dude named Oikawa Tooru. Really amazing and attractive guy who has crazy volleyball skills but is a huge nerd."

Oikawa grinned from ear to ear at what Iwa-chan said. 

"Really? Sounds like he's a great guy."

"He is and I'm talking to him right now...I miss you."

"Aw, don't be sad, Iwa-chan. I miss you too! I even took a couple of your hoodies with me, hope you don't mind."

Iwaizumi raises a brow, so that's why some of his clothes were missing. He thought they just vanished into thin air or a ghost took them. 

"It's okay, but my hoodies aren't the only ones you took."

"Oh? Enlighten me, Iwa-chan."

"You took my heart with you as well."

Oikawa could feel the heat rising to his cheeks. He screamed mentally, that cute line is making him feel things. 

"Is that so? I'll take care of your heart, Iwa-chan. Don't you worry, my baby."

A smile curled on Iwaizumi's lips, then he checked his phone again. 

"By the way, it's getting pretty late. You should sleep soon."

"Mmm, fine. But promise me that you'll call again tomorrow?"

"I promise. Goodnight, babe. I love you."

A satisfied sigh left Oikawa's lips as he pulled his blanket over him. 

"And I love you more."

Something unexpected happened to Iwaizumi today. He ran into Ushijima Wakatoshi, yes the same man that his boyfriend loathed so much up to this day. He hung out with him for a bit and they talked for a while. 

It was kind of refreshing for Iwaizumi to see a familiar face around here. 

And of course, he took a selfie with Ushijima and he didn't missed the opportunity to send it to Oikawa. 

To: Shittykawa  
( photo attached )  
"Oi, guess who I met today, haha. Btw how's your day?"

Not even twenty minutes passed and Iwaizumi already received a reply..well, replies.

From:Shittykawa  
"IWA-CHAN???!!!!!! WHAT IS THIS???? WHY ARE YOU WITH THE ENEMY? I FEEL BETRAYED!! IWA-CHAN WHY?!?!"

From:Shittykawa  
"HMP!!! I will let this moment pass just because I love you and because you look cute in that pic but that bastard next to you CAN TRIP AND FALL for all I care!!! No, no, no. I swear im not jealous!!! I'm not THAT jealous. No."

From:Shittykawa  
"OH WHO AM I KIDDING? I'm super jealous right now, Iwa-chan!! How come he can see you and i can't??? :(((("

From:Shittykawa  
"And to answer your question...I was doing fine until I saw that picture. HMP, I'm bitter rn because my sworn enemy got to see my boyfriend again before I did. -_- :"(("

Iwaizumi couldn't help not to laugh out loud at his boyfriend's responses. His face probably looked priceless when he saw that picture.

He quickly typed in a reply. 

To:Shittykawa  
"Aw, don't be jealous, babe. We just talked for a bit. Don't be mad at me. :))"

It didn't even take Oikawa a minute before he replied.

From:Shittykawa  
"You really think I'll forgive you just because you called me babe and sent that smiley???"

Iwaizumi snorted at Oikawa's reply. Man, is he whipped for this guy. He always finds it amusing to tease Oikawa. 

To:Shittykawa  
"Yup. You can't resist me, babe. :P"

Oikawa wanted to rip his hair out when he saw that picture but he obviously isn't gonna do that, he loves his hair too much. But he sure had the utmost urge to punch Ushiwaka in the face right now. All smiling and even has a peace sign up as he stood next to his boyfriend.

Oikawa made a face and rolled his eyes before typing a reply. 

To:Iwa-chan ♡  
"Whatever. I love you, I guess."

An irritated groan left Oikawa's mouth as he looked at the picture again, he was killing Ushiwaka in different ways inside his head right now.

"Gosh, I can't believe this son of a bitch saw Iwa-chan before I did. Stupid little..."

His phone buzzed in his lap, he immediately checked the message from his Iwa-chan. 

From:Iwa-chan ♡  
"Hahaha, you're so cute when you're all mad like that. Knew it, you can't resist me. I love you too ♥♥♥"

Oikawa pursed his lips as he reads the reply. Oh, who was he kidding? He can't stay upset at Iwa-chan for too long. 

He even sent three hearts making Oikawa giggle like a kid again. 

But now he missed his Iwa-chan even more. He's counting down to the days when he can see Iwa-chan again. 

He just wishes that it would come sooner. 

Iwaizumi was supposed to go out with his friends tonight but he didn't end up joining them since he's having a video call with his boyfriend tonight.

Boyfriend first, friends later. 

Yes, he has his priorities.

While waiting for Oikawa's call, he entertained himself by watching Netflix shows on his laptop. 

Half an hour has passed when Oikawa finally called. 

"Hello, Iwa-chan! I have something for you!"

Oikawa rummaged through his bag and finally showed the mystery item to his boyfriend. He waved the navy blue cap infront of the screen. 

Iwaizumi realized that it was a Godzilla cap. His boyfriend had such a huge grin on his face as he showed off the cap. 

"Well, do you like it? I was passing by some shops earlier and saw it, I couldn't help myself so I bought it for you. Isn't it cute?"

A soft laugh came from Iwaizumi as he watched Oikawa put the cap on and threw a peace sign while sticking his tongue out. This was the dork that he is absolutely smitten with.

"It's definitely cute, but the one wearing it right now is even more cute. You give me more reasons to fall in love with you even more...."Iwaizumi softly mutters. 

Oikawa grins as he takes his cap off and gives a heart sign to Iwa-chan using his hands. 

"Oh? Iwa-chan is in love with me? What a shocker!"

Iwaizumi playfully rolls his eyes as Oikawa sticks his tongue out once again. 

"You better not be overworking yourself, Oikawa. I hate to see you get sick or worse, your knee might get affected again."

"Don't worry, I'm not overworking myself, Iwa-chan. It's so cute when you get all worried of me, Iwa-chan."

"Oh, is it now? I just don't want to see you abusing your body again. It pains me to see you in pain."

Oikawa's lips curled upward at what Iwa-chan said. 

"I'm so lucky to have you, Iwa-chan. Iwa-chan is the best boyfriend in the world. There better be no one who flirts with you, Iwa-chan."

A snicker came from Iwaizumi as he ran his fingers through his hair. 

"Says you, pretty boy. You probably have all the girls and boys there falling at their feet over you."

"To be honest, yeah, sort of? Don't worry, none of them matter because the only one that matters is you, Iwa-chan."

"Yeah? Is that so?"

"Mmhm, of course! I miss you! Can't wait to see you again, for real."

A sad sigh left Iwaizumi's lips as he touched Oikawa's face on the screen in front of him. He missed cupping Oikawa's face, ruffling his fluffy hair, hugging him...he misses Oikawa in general.

"Me too, baby. Me too."

The only thought that gives Iwaizumi comfort is that they're seeing the same moon right now. 

Each tick of the clock, his desire to be with Oikawa grows more and more stronger. He's longing to see him again...to be with him again. 

A little more longer, Hajime. A little more longer.

Oikawa was feeling kind of down today. It's one of those nights where he's feeling homesick again. It's one of his least favorite nights. 

It's two in the morning in Argentina right now, and even though he already called Iwa-chan earlier, he has the urge to call him again. 

Iwa-chan helps ease his feelings of being homesick.

"Hello, Iwa-chan?"

"Oikawa, is everything alright? Isn't it two in the morning there..."

"Mm..sorry to call you again, I just..I dunno, I'm feeling homesick again, I guess."

When Iwa-chan answered the call, Oikawa could hear the low sounds of typing on a keyboard, but now it stopped as he heard Iwa-chan sigh out. 

"You don't have to be sorry, Oikawa. It's okay. You know you can always call or text me, right?"

"Ah...I know, I just don't wanna interrupt anything..I was scrolling through my gallery earlier, and our old pictures just made me miss you even more."

Oikawa heard Iwa-chan give a soft chuckle. 

"Don't be sad, babe. We'll see each other eventually. For now, just focus on your volleyball career. I know you're doing great, just remember that I'll support you all the way, 'kay? We're gonna achieve our dreams together."

"Thank you, Iwa-chan. I really needed to hear that."

"Every time you're missing me just listen to our favorite songs, okay? Just look at the sky..and remember we're under the same sky."

Oikawa lets out a soft sigh as he laid his head on his pillows and smiles to himself. 

"I love you so much, Iwa-chan...let's achieve our dreams together. This distance won't come between us.."

"Of course..despite the distance between us, you will still feel my love there, you will still feel me in your heart."

Oikawa slowly closes his eyes as he imagined his future with his beloved. Iwa-chan was right...Oikawa can do this. 

They'll shine brightly on their own and achieve their dreams together.

Thousands of miles away but their hearts are still side by side.


End file.
